mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyle Arens
Nyle Isaiaus Arens (22 June 2005) is a wizard born to Wymer and Ayseria Arens in Bristol, England. He is the male heir to the pureblood line of Arens, although his mother is a half-blood witch. It came as no surprise when Nyle exhibited magic as a toddler and subsequently enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of 11 years old. Sorted into the House of Slytherin, he is currently a sixth year student at the school of magic. (('OOC Note: **''' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely.))'' Biography Early Life Education at Hogwarts First Year (2016-2017) Second Year (2017-2018) During Nyle's final year exams in his second year at Hogwarts, he did abysmally for various reasons. Third Year (2018-2019) Fourth Year (2019-2020) Fifth Year (2020-2021) Sixth Year (2021-2022) Physical Appearance Magical Abilities and Skills *Animagus' *Transfiguration' *Charms''' *Potions''' Possessions *Wand''' *Pet cat - Neptune''' Relationships Family The Arens' family tree can be accessed here (enable 'show: interests'). Wymer Arens Wymer Avorn Arens is a pureblood wizard, born to the Arens family. A Slytherin alumnus, charming, intelligent and handsome, he has had a very easy life over the years. Unlike his father, Lyonel Arens, Wymer did not spend a great deal of his time differentiating based upon blood statuses. At least, not publicly. During his time at Hogwarts, he was a prefect who left Hogwarts with excellent NEWT results. Particularly accomplished in potions, he had hoped to make a career of it when he found himself embroiled in business in the muggle world after spending what his father considered too much time enjoying himself with their wealth. This was made worse when he expressed the intention to marry a half-blood witch he had been dating since Hogwarts, unknown to his parents since he had been linked with many girls. Determined and stubborn, Wymer countered Lyonel's arguments with reasoning and easily acquired the approval of his mother, Leonora. For, he knew they would not cast him out being their only child and having suffered the loss of a daughter in her youth. Wymer married Ayseria Rolvart a couple of years out of Hogwarts. Regardless in ruining the line of the purebloods on Nyle's birth, one might have expected for the first time parents to have been cast out. However, they were not. The Arens' embraced Wymer's children, despite the unfriendly welcome Ayseria received for many years from Lyonel. As a father, Wymer echoes the pureblood mantra of those before him. His views did not change merely because he married a half-blood witch, he certainly would not have married a muggleborn or a muggle and made no effort with Ayseria's muggle relations. He limited himself to engaging with her parents, despite the hostility he experienced from Ayseria's brothers. They had many a reason to dislike him, with his views and his tendency to travel for long periods making his affairs while away suspect. Although Wymer is indulgent with gifts, he has never been with attention. Most of what he has learnt of Nyle has been from Ayseria, he never developed a connection that went very deep beyond games to Quidditch matches and talk of Hogwarts. In truth and all fairness, Wymer has been very busy with the family businesses. Every chance of their forming a closer bond was ruined when Nyle overheard his father admit to a crime Nyle considers unforgivable. Ayseria Arens Nyle's mother, Ayseria Arens née Rolvart, is a half-blood witch. She is a Ravenclaw alumna, born to a pureblood father who was disinherited upon marrying a muggle. Her father, Dayron Rolvart, is a healer at St. Mungo's and her mother, Sophie Houser, was a secondary school teacher. They shared a love for languages and muggle culture. Ayseria was a witch, a magical architect, who expressed love easily despite her conflicted background. Most of this resulted from her father's side; their study of the dark arts, involvement in the Second Wizarding War and the consequences as a result. Her own choices in life however received condemnation from even those closest to her - her parents and siblings. The fateful day she married Wymer Arens, son of Lyonel Arens who her father despises for his bigoted views, set her family in store for troubling times. Every opportunity to further her children's aspirations, Ayseria took. With her own career, she would travel a lot herself. However, this would not be for extended periods like her husband. When away, she would leave them with their nanny, Olivia. On 25th June 2021, Ayseria died in an accident with her mother while caught in the muggle motorway. She would have used magic to escape were it not for the fact her mother was driving, and this would have resulted in the loss of more lives. Nyle has not been quite right since. Serala Arens Leonara Arens (NPC) Nyle's grandmother, Leonara Arens, is a former professor of Transfigurations at The Durmstrang Institute and is a registered animagus. She was the first person to whom Nyle expressed his desire to become an animagus at the age of 12 years old. Unlike many adults, she respected his wishes and took it upon herself to teach him meditation and further Transfigurations; in addition to the various gifts of books pertaining to her chosen study of magic over the years. A year later, his path to becoming an animagus began in earnest. Melissa Rose Friends John Raiden John Raiden is the first person Nyle befriended on being enrolled into Hogwarts. They took an immediate liking to each other on John taking a seat by Nyle when he was sorted. More than his other friends encourage, Nyle holds a great deal of respect for the Slytherin. They're of a similar level intellectually; their views on family, blood statuses, what it means to be a Slytherin, house loyalty, etc. In their years at Hogwarts, they engaged themselves in anything and everything going on within the house. It came as no surprise to Nyle when his friend made Quidditch Captain in their sixth year. Whereas Nyle had not previously thought himself able to make it as a team chaser, he had not even tried out, he was encouraged to try out by John. They spent much time practising for the try outs. Nyle made the team and settled the rare doubt, expressed by a select few Slytherins, with his performance during the Slytherin-Gryffindor game in November. Alfred Seatree (NPC) Nyle met both Alfred Seatree and Zaliel Styre as children and has been friends with them since. Their families are close and connected, they hold similar views to the Arens'. He sees them regularly outside of Hogwarts, has been on holidays with them and generally finds himself most at ease around them. Favouring Alfred for his relaxed and easily amused, friendly, nature, Nyle sees him as the one to laugh with over silly observations and fill the void he feels when not in company of others. Alfred is a pureblood, unlike Nyle, but has never held this against Nyle due to the Arens' general prestige. It isn't a topic Nyle needs to avoid with Alfred, unlike with Zaliel and the few other Slytherins who look back more than a generation. Zaliel Styre (NPC) Another sixth year Slytherin, Zaliel's friendship with Nyle is discussed above. However, Zaliel's character is very different to Alfred's. Zaliel is arrogant and elitist. He takes offence easily, enjoys being rude and is generally less easily amused than both Nyle and Alfred. Juxtaposed with the two, he does come across as quite the stereotypical Slytherin. However, he has his own quirks as with every character. Others Helena Arlet Annabelle Pike A fellow sixth year Slytherin, Annabelle Pike, has generally been someone Nyle would have spoken with over the years but failed to form any connection with. This year, he has spent some more time with her and considers her someone he could become friends with. He has enjoyed playing alongside her as both chasers during practice and later during games, where she has played as who he considers the best seeker of all teams. Sadde Woods Nyle met Sadde Woods on the latter's first journey to Hogwarts in September 2021. When Helena Arlet enacted a prank on Nyle, tying his shoe laces causing him to trip on leaving the train, Sadde laughed. As a result, Nyle immediately assumed Sadde to be the culprit. During that first time, it soon became evident that the first year enjoyed small pranks. Trading these lead to an escalation when Nyle learned that the Ravenclaw is a metamorphmagus. This is an ability Nyle had previously pondered over on first expressing the desire to become an Animagus. In his struggles this year, he took to the idea a metamorphmagus may possess some knowledge and experience that will prove beneficial to his endeavour. An encounter during a practical in Charms lead to Nyle volunteering to accompany Sadde to the Hospital Wing. In doing so, he held the Ravenclaw in his control using magic as he asked a series of questions. Sadde, of course, gave him no answers. A few weeks later, a deal was agreed upon where Nyle offered to trade various knowledge in exchange for some of his questions being answered. The deal was called off by Nyle when he achieved a full transformation. Unknown to Nyle, Sadde took great offence to Nyle's actions and has been pranking him incessantly since; the aim being to convince Nyle he is losing his senses. Combined with the stresses of Nyle's mother's death, Sadde has displayed the uncanny ability to be able to draw on this and thus affect Nyle in ways that he has likely not predicted. Sephirah Larkham Isa Esmeralda A fifth year Ravenclaw, amidst other Ravenclaws Nyle has made friends with over the years, Isa is one he happened to come across in his sixth year. At first she volunteered to be his Divination tutor on him airing a general inquiry as to suggestions for tutors after an Astronomy class. These sessions made it apparent to him that Isa is an intelligent girl with clear views of her own; of course, they found themselves disagreeing over a few matters. Despite this, they became fast friends of a sort. For now their friendship lacks depth and although Nyle has referred to themselves as friends after a particular argument, he is unsure as to how much he can trust her or what his idea of friendship is. Esmee Squeegee It was only when Esmee requested a favour of Nyle, during the confiscation of owls by Headmistress Fischer in the November of Nyle's sixth year, that they formed an acquaintance. Like any Slytherin would, Nyle requested a payment. Suffice to say, it was at the expense of another student. This time, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, Phaere Tsenji. The seventh year had punched him in the face after a surprising altercation where she seemed intent on baiting him by insulting his family. Wyeth Ehrenbock Various Gryffindors Rumours "Why is he always unwell? The boy seems to be addicted to pepperup potion." "Dirty habit is what I call it. A filthy muggle habit. A Slytherin reeking of those muggle.. cig--cigar- ciganettes." "Yeah, that's what I heard too. He aced his Transfiguration OWL. Isn't his grandmother a Transfiguration professor?" "How come he's always breaking his wrist or something every so often? He hasn't been in the Quidditch team before this year." "He had a melt down, hurling his dorm mate on top of Haglena, screaming something about the boy touching his things. A week later and he broke Arlet's guitar." "His whole arm - that's what he lost during his first attempt at apparition. Serves him right, the cocky --" Behind the Scenes This character was created in August 2014 as a sixth year student, by ZacharyArens.